Feet
by indecisive-ays
Summary: Tia takes the competition to a whole new level. RockeTia . Season 3. Mature themes and fetishes.
1. Footjob

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football. Set in Season 3. M for mature themes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Footjob<strong>

Rocket lay there panting, astonished and butt naked.

"What was that?" he managed to choke out. He always had a bit trouble finding his voice when Tia did… things that he should be used to her doing by now but still amazed and surprised him every time.

"Didn't you like it?" Tia asked casually, but there was no way he would miss the desperate attempt to cover up her insecurity. Maybe if she, too, wasn't so flustered she could have done better. He loved how she couldn't act when in bed with him, other times she could switch on the "calm, proper lady" in the blink of an eye.

"Well, if you didn't like it, I won't do it again..." she hadn't lost any of her clothes and she liked going around barefoot so it was going to take her just a few seconds to grab her shoes and get out of the room; that knowledge was what gave him the strength to push himself a little, reach an arm and grab her by the waist, pinning her back on the bed next to him as she let out a shriek. "Could you be a little more careful? You're bruising me."

"You should be a little less elusive, then," he shrugged, and rolled so that he was now lying on his stomach, with his nose in her hair. "Now answer the question."

"You didn't answer mine either," she said defiantly staring up at the ceiling. Another sign that she was really stressed out about this for some reason, funny how she had been in control the whole time while actually executing it.

"Maybe if you hadn't made presumptions instead of me I would have," he breathed in her scent, it was a bit different than usual. Or maybe it was Paradisia, but she smelled more exotic now. He needed to ask whether she changed her perfume. Later maybe; "And I asked first."

She sighed: "It was a footjob, Rocket, it's basically a handjob done with a foot instead, where you rub your feet against the penis so as to stimulate an orgasm."

He chuckled; "I know what it is."

"Then why are you asking me?" she attempted to sit up, and he pushed her right back, "Seriously let me go, I have things to do."

"We're not done yet," he said, "And afterwards, I have things to do with you. My question was obviously to be taken in the meaning of why you decided to give me a footjob all of a sudden?"

"You should have phrased more carefully, then," she said, and he thought she was the cruellest person he ever met; how was he supposed to care of the phrasing of his words right after coming down from the heights of an orgasm, when he couldn't form coherent thoughts? "And now my question was asked first so..."

"I thought my liking it was evident," he said, moving his head to nuzzle her neck; seriously what was with the scent? It was making his head fuzzy. "And now will you explain why you came up with the idea?"

"Nothing, it was just a thought," she said, swallowing and losing some of her cool, "Why are you making such a fuss about it?"

"I'm not making a fuss, I'm trying to understand," he grinned and gave a lick to her collarbone, she tasted the same, maybe it was just pheromones, "And now I also remember how you attempted at it at last night's dinner –in the middle of everyone," he sent her an annoyed yet amused look and she, again, found the ceiling a lot more interesting all of a sudden, "And I remember how you've been curling your feet in the sand today at the beach. You were clearly practicing and planning. So apparently it was not 'just a thought'," he lightly bit on the point where her shoulder met her neck and she hissed, "Explain."

"I wanted to try something different?"

"Not gonna buy it," he wondered if he could risk letting go of her waist and using his hand for other activities, but decided against it, she was almost spineless when she wanted to get out of someone's hold.

"Well, it's the best you're getting," she said stubbornly, "And really let go of me, I have to go."

He raised his head with a hurt look; "You think you can stride in here, tarnish my innocence with those sinful feet of yours and leave just like that?"

"That's exactly what I think," she said, with a death glare.

He frowned, and she struggled again so he decisively moved so that he was on top of her, his hands on either side of her face.

"Why are you trying to run away?" he asked.

"I'm not, Rocket, let me go, seriously..."

"Stop lying."

"Then don't make me."

He simply stared down at her.

She sighed: "I wanted to remind you how talented my feet were," she said, "And I really should go because it's time for our training, you idiot."

He glanced at the clock by his bedside and was off her in a second, "Oh crap, I didn't realize..."

"Yes, I noticed," she rolled her eyes, "You were bent on thinking I was trying to get away, you bright detective you," she bent down to take her shoes in her hand as he sat up and watched her appreciatively, "See you there."

She was by the door when he called:

"Don't make plans for tonight."

Already half-way out the door, she only stopped for a second, but her bare toes curled on the carpet and he knew the answer was affirmative.

* * *

><p><strong>So... "what the hell indecisive?" you may ask. Or you may not; but I have an explanation of course! <strong>

**I'm in the middle of a writer's block. I was working on FemaleSpock's helpful prompt which I said I would do in return for a second chapter to "It's All Over" (go read it everyone!) but having trouble even with that (I'll get it done, promise! just don't know when...), let alone getting anywhere with "Us" or "Perfection". Then a weird thing happened. A facebook stalker gave me an inspiration to write a funny idea I had been mulling over. Stating I was cute, the stalker who I assume is a guy at the expense of seeming racist, asked whether my feet were also cute. So I was just laughing at it and then I went "well, indecisive remember that idea about feet you had?" and wrote this. **

**I think it's very obvious what Tia's intention was but there'll be a second chapter with Rocket trying to figure it out (the boy is just slow sometimes). What do you guys think, will he succeed? Or should he just fail at noticing anything as he usually does on the show until someone spells it out for him?**


	2. Foot Massage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

* * *

><p><strong>Foot Massage<strong>

She might have had that round, but Rocket knew there was more to it then she let on. So he was still thinking about it as he went to the training room.

It was obvious she had practiced for it, because as aroused as he had gotten when he felt her toe creeping on his loins at the dinner table the previous night, she had been a lot less comfortable about it then –a surprised look as he dropped his fork and her foot had disappeared as she had turned rather red (which was his cue on that it really had been her, there were other people sitting at the table with them –any one of which attempting such a thing would have been scandalous).

But today... she was a bit stressed out about his reaction afterwards but she knew what she was doing, she knew exactly where to move her sole and how to curl her toes... and she had that dirty look on her face throughout, knowing she had him at the palm of her hand... or foot. Or whatever. The point was she had him captured and she carried out her plans quite effectively.

What he needed to learn was where the idea had come to her. He was all game for experiencing, and so was Tia, but that had come from a bit out of the blue. There needed to be a moment of inspiration, and he was certain if he found that he would know why she had been insecure about his reaction, too. Because thinking she might think that he might think it was weird was bullocks; he loved everything she did. And above all, they were best friends, they shared everything and they didn't judge –not fetishes, at least. He had a fascination with her wearing skirts, for example, it was kind of funny how his blood went all southwards whenever he saw her in one. He defended it with it being about her not wearing them often. She said it was merely because it granted him easier access. She was probably right.

He entered the training room, which hosted Ahito taking a nap on one of the chairs and Thran and Clamp busily examining the holotrainer.

Tia was sitting on the steps tying her shoelaces and he sat down beside her. She looked up; innocence written all over her face, as if she had not been the one having her wicked way with him less than half an hour ago. Sometimes, he seriously considered split personality. But then, just like now, amongst that fresh lovely face that looked free of all wrongdoings in the universe; her eyelids would drop lightly, her green orbs would darken just a tiny bit and with the slightest smirk, he would know he was facing the same woman that could pull the naughtiest tricks.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked, "Anything in mind?"

"A few things," he smiled, "You didn't have other plans, did you?"

"Well, Mei and Yuki mentioned something about a ladies night..." she confessed as she finished tying her shoe and stood up, "But I think they won't mind if I tell them I'm hanging out with you."

"Oh," he stood up, too, "Wait, wouldn't that be rude? We are always together but you girls have not been seeing each other as often as you used to."

"They'll understand," Tia said, "And we hadn't made a clear plan anyway, it was more like 'I'll call you if I'm available' thing."

"If you say so," he sneaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side, "I'm not going to complain because you chose me over your girl talk..." she snorted as he pulled her tighter against him, "Smart decision," he kissed her lips with a cocky smile; a promise of what is to come.

"Get a room you two!"

They broke up as Rocket pursed his lips embarrassedly and Tia barely restrained a groan and settled for rolling her eyes instead.

"Nooo, Lun-Zia, you ruined it, it was such rare moment!" Micro-Ice was not as successful as her.

"Really? Uh, sorry, I was just teasing," she smiled sheepishly, "We do it all the time with the Wambasians, so..."

"It's okay," Rocket smiled, "We should start getting warmed up anyway." He looked at Tia briefly to seek her approval; she nodded and walked away to start stretching –no one caught neither the look of mockery nor the disappointment it masked on her face.

The boys, who had found a new way to poke fun, would not give up as quickly as her.

"Aww, man!" Mark pouted, "We were so close!"

"And we thought you finally had the guts and we were not calling a coward who can't even kiss his own girlfriend in public our 'captain'," Micro-Ice tsked.

"Seriously, Rocket," Thran came down the stairs to join the rest of the team, "This whole shyness thing is getting a bit out of hand..."

"We know what you guys are up to when you're alone in your room," Ahito yawned, "We're not stupid. Neither are we deaf."

"Excuse me?" Rocket said, as Tia whipped her head with a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Well, your room's right next to ours, and the walls are really not as thick as they are in Akillian," Ahito grinned, "I'm afraid that poor bed's not gonna last long."

"And Tia moans and shrieks and..." Thran admitted somewhat sheepishly as Tia turned beat red, "And you growl like a Xenon declaring war."

"A beast in bed," Mark patted Rocket –who was so shocked that he almost knock him off his feet.

"I... that's... You could have said something, we'd have..."

"Done it where? In Tia's room?" Thran grinned, "What sight would that be for you, right, Lun-Zia?"

The Wambasian who was standing on her hands tilted her head to a side: "I've seen many people engage in intercourse before so, not really. If you ever do, tell me in advance so that I can get earplugs, though."

Neither Tia nor Rocket had ever been happier to see Aarch and Artegor come in to start a training session.

* * *

><p>Micro-Ice and Mark were arguing again; they had been arguing ever since the training.<p>

Ahito was asleep and Thran looked closer to an evil genius than he ever did as he typed and typed on his computer.

Rocket was trying to figure out how in the Zaelion Galaxy he had ended up here instead of being on Tia. Or under her. Or... well he wasn't picky about positions right now really.

"Stop moping, Rocket," Thran said suddenly, "Come join me on this quest."

"I'm not moping," Rocket protested, "You didn't even look up for the last hour."

"Dude, your moping is like sound waves, we feel it all over the place," Ahito murmured as he rolled over to his side.

Rocket sighed and went over to the twins, not seeing any reason to not to actually take up on Thran's offer.

"What are you doing anyway?" he asked as he sat down next to him.

"I'm looking up random facts," the boy shrugged.

"And you need my help because...?"

"Your moping is distractive," Thran said with finality, "Hey, did you know that Lightnings actually travel with lightning speed while the Smog basically creates a wormhole to help transport its users?"

"Really?" Rocket mocked, "Never would have guessed. What with the name being lightning and all... wow!"

"Shut up and enjoy," Thran scoffed, "Or I'll search celebrity gossip stuff about you."

"Go ahead," Rocket shrugged, setting his elbows on the back of the sofa and stretching his legs out, "I'm not D'Jok, I'm not gossip material."

Micro-Ice stopped mid-sentence on explaining just how distractive Mark's afro was and both him and the owner of the said afro burst into a laughing fit:

"Dude, you're hilarious!"

"What?"

"Of course you're gossip material, we all are!" Micro-Ice said, "In fact, just a few days ago you were on the news."

"Huh?"

"Seriously, Rocket," Ahito sat up and nestled against his brother, "Life's not only football."

"Says you?" Rocket raised an eyebrow, "What else is there; sleep?"

"That too," Ahito smiled and yawned, looking at him all sleepy-eyed already.

"Here it is," Thran said, "It says you and Lun-Zia are in a relationship."

Rocket reached over and there was a picture of Lun-Zia hanging on his arm at the beach to accompany the short article.

"Well, that's bullshit," Rocket said, "It shows they have no idea of people being friends. It doesn't make me gossip-worthy."

There was some silence as Thran, Micro-Ice and Mark exchanged glances. Then they shrugged and went back to what they had been doing.

"Hey guys," Lun-Zia came in, "What are you doing?"

"Hanging," Ahito replied on behalf of everyone.

"Come on in Lun-Zia," Thran said, "We were just talking about the rumours of you and Rocket dating."

"What?" she leaned over from his shoulder to check it, "Oh, I'm sorry," she turned to Rocket, "I hope this doesn't strain your relationship with Tia."

"Why would it?" Rocket asked and everyone whipped their heads to look at him with disbelieving eyes, "Come on, it's Tia, she's cool... And she is here with me all the time; she knows how I feel about you, Lun-Zia. You don't need to worry over such speculations."

"Okay then," Lun-Zia laughed it off and climbed over from the couch to sit beside him, "Why aren't you with Tia anyway? She got all dressed up; I thought you guys were going out together."

"Ah, no," Rocket repressed a pout, "She decided she absolutely had to go and meet with Mei and Yuki tonight."

"Oh, so you got ditched?" Lun-Zia laughed. But then she smiled; "Well, it shows she values her friends. Unlike my friends, they ditch me for their lovers all the time and I'm the one that's been away, so I deserve the times that can be arranged, you know? I swear if Lune-Zeara makes another excuse about Woo-wam-boo coming up with _the most romantic idea ever_..." she shivered, "I should probably get those earplugs in any case."

"I know," Rocket said, "And I'm totally okay with her going..."

Ahito snorted in his sleep. Rocket sent him a curt look, suspecting just how much of the time he lay around he was actually asleep.

"You know what? I'll go visit my old teammates," Lun-Zia jumped over the couch, "If they can't arrange for you, force yourself onto them, right?"

Ahito snorted again.

"See you guys!"

"Bye!"

"Have a good night."

"Say hi from us!"

"Mark, could you pass me the remote?"

"No wait, I'll get it," Lun-Zia grabbed the remote with one of her feet and threw it at Rocket with the same perfect aim she had over a football.

"Thanks," he called somewhat suspicious, and somewhat feeling like he was on the verge of a realization.

"No problem," she called over her shoulder as she exited and Micro-Ice, Thran and Mark went into a fit of laughter waking Ahito up.

"What?"

"Lun-Zia just grabbed the remote with a foot," Mark explained, "So that means we were right."

"About what?" Rocket asked when Ahito merely raised a thumbs up and went back to sleep, providing no further explanation.

"Oh, you know, we were thinking, what with their feet being able to grab stuff and... well... catch my drift?" Mark winked at Rocket.

Who had not caught his drift at all.

And merely shrugged in response.

"How good she can handle _balls_?" Micro-Ice helped.

"Yeah... like we all can?"

"Woah!"

"Dude..."

"Careful what you're saying!"

"Yeah, we're no ball-handlers, so to speak..."

"What? Of course you are! You are foot_ballers_!" Rocket was utterly confused now.

"Oh, for the love of..." Thran slammed his laptop shut and turned to his idiot captain, making Ahito jump up and curse, "We're saying how the Wambasian feet must come in handy for footjobs!"

There was a click and Rocket's eyes widened:

"Oh..." he thought it over; then, "Oh!"

"Wouldn't it be coming footy in this case?" Micro-Ice wondered aloud and Thran threw a pillow at him.

"Seriously Rocket," Mark was shaking his head, "Get fresh air man, think of something else other than football..."

"I do think of other stuff," Rocket retorted.

"Like?"

"Stuff..." well, he was not going to tell them that he was thinking about footjobs and Tia right now. And he was especially not going to tell them he was thinking of an event that had already happened, not a fantasy. He was not going to tell them that the answers they'd provide for the following few questions would help enlighten a mystery on Tia and footjobs either. He was going to be stealthy: "So you're saying you guys actually talked about this before?"

"Yeah?"

"When?"

"Three, four days ago, why?" Thran said.

"Where?"

"In the locker room, why?" Thran asked.

"Where was I?"

"You were still in the shower," Thran was really suspicious now, "Why?"

"Which by the way is another hot topic," Mark grinned, "What are you doing for so long in the shower, Rocket?"

"Not what you're thinking," Rocket rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh, sure..."

"Dude, I have my own room and a girlfriend," Rocket shook his head, "I don't need to sneak around locker rooms like you. Anyway, this conversation regarding the talents of a Wambasian feet, were you loud with it?"

"Not particularly loud," Thran said, "But you know how excited Micro-Ice gets when he's theorizing so... why?"

"No reason," Rocket shrugged. All nonchalant, and cool. Yeaaah...

"When we went outside, Tia was there, looking at us funny," Ahito said, "If you're trying to guess whether she heard it, I'm positive she did."

"She what?"

"Oh, man, that's so embarrassing!"

"What the hell, Ahito? You're telling us now?"

"But Rocket, if you receive any footy stuff, you owe us thanks," Ahito said, "I'm pretty sure she looked somewhat... threatened."

"Threatened?" Rocket who had been on a roll with connecting pieces and congratulating himself on being so bright, looked up at that word.

"Well, she can't grow Wambasian feet for you," Ahito said, "And you've been high with your Lun-Zia-rocks-my-socks-and-the-feet-within-them tirades lately... Tia doesn't enjoy that."

"Tia is not..."

"... the jealous type, I know," Ahito yawned and grabbed Thran's laptop to skim through, "She doesn't need to be to not enjoy your treatment to Lun-Zia."

"I don't enjoy your treatment to Lun-Zia," Micro-Ice chimed in, "You never praised any of us that way, and in case you haven't noticed, we won the GF cup. Twice. So..."

"Oh, sorry, Mice," Rocket raised an eyebrow, "You are an outstanding striker..."

"Yeah, I am."

"You are so quick, you are uncatchable..."

"Preach it, mister!"

"You can carry the entire offense by yourself..."

"Already did –which resulted in an epic win."

"Thanks to you being so short, of course..."

"Got that ri-HEY!"

"But you can step all over D'Jok and Sinedd combined any day... or go from under them if you so feel."

"Alright, alright I get it."

"No, but seriously, you're all kinds of awesome."

"Damn straight!" Micro-Ice smiled happily, "You're great, too, Rocket."

"Yeah, thanks," Rocket smiled back.

There was an awkward silence.

"Are we supposed to hug?" Micro-Ice looked torn, "I feel like we're supposed to hug."

Rocket was equally strained and then he settled for raising his fist instead; Micro-Ice sighed with relief and bumped his own fist against his. Each party left the exchange with their manliness intact.

* * *

><p>It was way into the night. She didn't know for certain of course, it just felt that way because it was a bit chilly. And it was never chilly on Paradisia on normal hours, on hours that she was usually outside. So this must be around the time under normal circumstances she would be lying sprawled in Rocket's bed –not wrapped by him because even she was warm in Paradisia but touching him in some way or another anyway, her latest favourite was getting their feet tangled- or riding him like a bull.<p>

Tia sighed and rested against a tree. She was not feeling well. Sure she had told Mei and Yuki that she was fine but she wasn't. And it was all because she had the thickest boyfriend in the universe.

She giggled for no reason and set towards her room once more. A bath would help make everything seem better. And if she tried really hard, she could pretend she didn't have a clingy bitch for a roommate.

She smiled at the busboys a little more than she usually would, but nothing close to what she had been doing down at the beach all night. Which was another reason for an impending headache. She was going to have to call Mei in the morning, make sure she hadn't done anything stupid during those few moments that her mind kept blacking on. The two cups of coffee had given her strength enough to walk but not shed any light on those.

She opened the door and shook her sandals off her feet, throwing her bag towards the general direction of her wardrobe, remembering a second too late that she didn't want to wake Lun-Zia up. She looked towards her bed and was slightly surprised that there was no one in it. She shrugged; it was not like she could make any predictions about where she could be –except for her treacherous mind whispering that she was probably busy playing with Rocket's hair or doing more- and didn't particularly care.

She pulled at the strings at the cleavage of her sundress, making it loosen around her breasts; a slight shake of the straps on her shoulders and it pooled around her ankles on the floor, licking her body with its silky structure as it went. She pulled one foot off it but used the other one to grab it and raise it high enough to catch it in her hand, throwing it into the room somewhere as she made her way towards the bathroom.

She had been right about one thing at least: bath did help. That helped cheer her up, being right was not happening lately. So she was clean and relaxed and too tired to even consider going to bed with her bathrobe. In her defence, it merely reached her mid-thighs and it was a rather thin one so it actually could serve as a nightwear on Paradisia. Or so her mind told her. She wasn't going to argue against that.

"How come I've never seen this dress before?"

Tia was so exhausted that between the time that she heard the question and her brain registered that no one was supposed to be in the room, it lost its shock factor.

"I don't know," she said as she crawled around the figure that was sitting on her bed, and lay down with a yawn.

"If I did, I'd remember," Rocket said, holding the yellow garment in his hands, at arm's length.

"Right," Tia was sceptic of that statement but did not have the energy to do anything more than add a teensy bit of sarcasm to her voice.

"I would," Rocket caught it though, "No way would I have not exploited the fact that it exposes e_verything_ with a slight pull of a single string."

"Mmmhmmm," she curled to her side. Her eyes were already closing and she really had no wish of hanging around with Rocket tonight. Or this morning.

Rocket's weight left the bed and Tia was relieved, allowing herself to fall to sleep's welcoming arms.

That was until she felt the light touch of a single finger down the sole of her left foot.

Suddenly alert, she pulled it to herself and hissed at her intruder: "I'm tired, Rocket."

"I know," he climbed onto the bed, sitting cross-legged and reaching for her feet once more, "I'm trying to help you relax."

"I was relaxed," Tia huffed and turned over in her bed, kicking him over at his knee in her annoyance, "Before you decided to tickle me. Leave now, I want to sleep."

"You can do that while I'm here," Rocket grabbed one of her feet and secured it with his two hands, "I won't be a bother."

"Let go," Tia tried pulling her foot free to no avail, "You_ are_ being a bother, don't touch me."

"You never minded me touching you before," he said, as his thumbs started drawing circles on her heel.

"You weren't touching my foot then," she tried to pull again and then realized her right foot was still free, and used it to nudge his arm, "Don't make me hit you."

"I'm just trying to help," Rocket shrugged, his other fingers lightly threading over her ankle and instep, "Are you going to punish me for it?"

She sighed and looked over at him: "Why?"

He smiled; "To show how much I appreciate your feet."

Tia blinked and then it registered to her mind that he was giving her a foot massage. She smiled back and settled better into her place, watching him watch her as his hands worked methodically over her foot. He rubbed her calf before finishing and took her other foot into his hands, slowly starting over with it. "You're good at this," Tia marked.

He grinned, "Thank you."

"Have you done it before?" she asked.

"Not on feet, no," he said, "But my dad had these mean back aches –his bad leg does not help his posture you know- and I've kind of picked up some clues on massaging."

Tia smiled again; he was such a nice boy actually. Too bad he was so thick. She giggled again; she wondered why that word was so funny. Rocket looked up:

"What's so funny?"

"You're so thick," she said over a yawn, "But very talented, so you make up for it... sort of."

"You're very talented, too, Tia," he said quietly, starting to go up her calf once more, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Hmmmm..." she really wasn't sure what they were talking about anymore. Her eyes kept fluttering as she struggled to keep them open.

Rocket finished and watched her face for a moment, before leaning over to leave a kiss on one of her feet. He really should have praised the talents of her feet more often; after all it was thanks to them that they had met. She giggled in her sleep at the touch of his lips and he smiled to himself, getting up and preparing to leave.

"Don't go," Tia called over, sleepily.

"But you said..."

"I also said don't touch me," she rolled over and looked at him with heavy eyes.

Rocket took off his shirt and went over and lay next to her.

"Your hair is still wet," he said, running a hand through her damp locks.

"It's fine," she murmured, cuddling up to him and entwining their feet.

Rocket soothed her hair out of her face and watched her for a few minutes:

"You really don't have anything to worry about," he told her as he pulled the sheets over the both of them.

She was already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I got sidetracked in this chapter. But now that I'm at this topic, I wanted to try and take the conversation between the Snow Kids as... how do I put this? "Teasing close friends that joke about sex and everything and make fun of each other" level. And I don't like to think Lun-Zia and Tia shared room on Paradisia but for the purposes of this fic I'll go with it. Anyway, not many of you are reading this one so I guess I can just throw out whatever I like :D<strong>

**FemaleSpock? Does the reason Tia did it make sense? :) **


End file.
